Problem: If $a,b,c$ satisfy the system of equations  \begin{align*}b + c &= 12-3a \\
a+c &= -14 - 3b \\
a+b &= 7 - 3c,
\end{align*} what is $2a + 2b + 2c$?
Answer: Summing all three of the given equations yields $2a + 2b + 2c = (12 - 14 + 7) - 3a - 3b - 3c$, so $5a + 5b + 5c = 5$. It follows that $2a + 2b + 2c = \boxed{2}$.